


The Bet

by PatheticIsMyAesthetic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author regrets everything but also nothing, BDSM, Blowjobs, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Masochistic reader, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Slut-Shaming, Smut, Spit Kink, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/PatheticIsMyAesthetic
Summary: When you lose a bet to Ouma Kokichi you need to be ready to deal with the consequences.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be about Miu losing a wager with Ouma where she bets she can go longer without cursing than he can without lying; after losing, she's at his mercy for a week. Typical trash-fic stuff. But I realized half way through the second chapter that the way I write Miu is kinda cringe (at least for me personally) so I figured I'd write a Ouma/reader fic instead. If anyone likes the original idea and wants to write something similar please feel free, AO3 always has room for more Ouma fics in my opinion! 
> 
> Also, this fic is gonna be a tad depraved, so be mindful of the tags before you read! Kinks will be tagged in each chapter title

"You're not a very good liar, you know."

Ouma's words pierced the lengthy silence that had stifled his room since you entered it. You still weren't sure how you found yourself here, sitting on the ultimate supreme leader's bed with a red face and pounding heart. It had only been a few minutes, yet it felt like hours since he'd practically dragged you there.

You watched as your fingers danced across his bed sheets, a weak attempt to distract yourself from the conversation. Anything would be better than eye contact with Ouma.

"Is that so?" You eventually replied. Your voice was quiet and wavering. The response wasn't meant to sound coy, but it definitely did. And he noticed, without a doubt.

Cold fingers lifted your chin. You had no choice but to look into Ouma's malice-filled eyes as he sneered down at you. You'd thought about him looking at you like this more times than you wanted to admit. "Look at me when I speak to you, _whore_."

There it was. You averted your eyes, immediately shutting them as tight as possible, as your face flushed a vibrant shade of red. He laughed at your reaction; he was clearly amused, but not surprised. Why would he be? A liar like him could tell others intentions with ease, and you were no exception. 

He ran his fingers through your hair, gentle at first. "Don't think I don't notice..." Ouma chuckled as he felt you shiver. He lightly tugged on a handful your hair. "I always see you during the class trials, y'know. I always notice your reactions, especially when you're shaking or rubbing your thighs together. You know what I'm talking about, riiight?" His practically hummed the last word out, dangerously close to your ear. 

"N-No!" You insisted. Once again you averted your gaze, desperate to look anywhere but at him and his dark eyes. Ouma wouldn't let you escape though, and he roughly pulled your hair to force your eyes back on him.

"I think you do~♪" His voice was a dangerous lull now, and his eyes were lidded as he smirked at you. "Your reactions when I degrade Iruma, they're just sooo obvious! You look so jealous and horny that it's actually _pathetic_. Sometimes I wonder if any of our classmates even notice."

God, you hoped so.

"So what if I do?" You replied, at last having gotten a sentence out without stuttering or tearing your head away from him. You were embarrassed and your face was hot but you'd be lying if you said you hadn't wanted this situation. In all honesty, you had wanted him to humiliate you like he did her ever since the first class trial, as hard as it was to admit. Sometimes you were even tempted to say stupid things in hopes that he'd throw filthy names at you, just like he did to Miu. That was why you did this, really; the whole reason you agreed to a bet with such ridiculous terms is because the idea of Ouma degrading you was too fucking perfect.

"It's good that you're being honest with yourself now." Ouma giggled. "I knew from the start you only made a bet with me because you _wanted_ to lose. I mean seriously? Betting I couldn't go a day without lying? You're such a dumb slut that you wouldn't even know if I lied, let alone be able to prove it. You were destined to lose this little game from the start, just like you wanted."

Fuck. He read you like a book. You had made a bet with Ouma that he couldn't go a day without lying, which he had immediately accepted. You both decided to make it more interesting by agreeing the loser of the bet would have to do whatever the other wanted. But it seemed like you'd wanted to lose all along. ~~And of course Ouma never had any intention of letting you win. After all, why would he admit to lying when it'd get in the way of having you at his mercy?~~

"Nishishi. Nothing to say, huh?" Ouma's giggle interrupted your depraved thoughts. "I guess all that's left is for me to decide what I want to do with you, huh?"

You swallowed. "I guess so."

Ouma sighed pensively, and his hand (that you'd forgotten was still ravelled in your hair) finally let go, as he shifted behind you. You felt his breath on your neck, and his hands began to slowly trace over your clothed body. They stopped every now and then to grab at you, your chest, ass, and thighs. Your breath kept catching in your throat, to his amusement. "I guess we could fuck, that probably is what you wanted. But you're supposed to do whatever _I_ want, and I don't know if I want to reward you like that." His hands squeezed your breasts and you let out a breathy gasp. He snickered at your reaction. "I have an idea."

Before you knew what was happing he had you turned around, wrists pinned to the bed. He had moved in front of (and then promptly on top of) you, his knees planted on either side of heaving chest. "Close your eyes." He demanded, smirking down at you. You did so, albeit reluctantly. Something felt right about doing whatever he said, as much as it might have scared you. "Open your mouth." That demand was what made you shiver. You had no idea what to expect from him. With someone as unpredictable as Ouma you weren't sure if it'd be more surprising for him to kiss you on the lips or shove his cock down your throat. ~~You weren't sure which you'd prefer.~~ "I'm waiting." 

Fuck it, you decided. You opened your mouth, eyes still screwed shut. You felt his face get closer to yours and went still for a few seconds. Was he actually about to kiss you?

Of course not. You opened your eyes just in time to see him smirk down at you, with the most sadistic gaze. His lips parted and before you knew what he was doing Ouma had spat into your mouth, his lips just inches from yours. You moaned, both aroused and ashamed by your own reaction. You swallowed instinctively, to his amusement. "Such a masochistic slut." He commented. You couldn't help but shiver in embarrassment and anticipation. As much as you didn't want to admit it to yourself, you wanted this. You wanted him to keep doing nasty, awful things to you just because he could, and because you'd let him.

"Get off the bed." He demanded. You immediately obeyed, untangling yourself from his grasp and sliding down to the floor in front of him. "On your knees." Your legs were quickly folded under yourself, still trembling with anticipation, as you gazed up at Ouma. Normally you'd easily surpass him in height, but from this angle he looked so impossibly tall above you. 

He started to unzip his pants and you leaned forward on your hands, never moving your knees from where they were planted on the floor. You were being too eager about the whole situation, but at this point you couldn't care less. You tried not to look _too_ excited when his cock was finally free from his clothes.

"I assume you know what to do?" Ouma asked, mockingly. You nodded, even though you really didn't. You were no virgin but you'd never done _this_ before. You leant forward, tentatively. In a slow motion your tongue gradually grazed the edge of his cock, as precum leaked out against your lips. Ouma's eyebrows knitted together. Evidently, he wasn't satisfied with taking things slowly. He apparent mistook your inexperience as teasing, and he pulled your head down around his cock by the hair the very first chance he got. He groaned at the feeling of your warm mouth surrounding him, and firmly held you there for a few seconds, despite your slight sputtering and gasps. "Fuck, that feels good." Ouma let his length slip out of your mouth just the slightest bit, only to jam it back in after a few seconds. You gagged at the action, but he didn't even seem aware of your discomfort, his head was thrown back and his eyes closed at the sensation.

Instead of letting him continue to face fuck you, you began to bob your head on your own. You licked and sucked at his cock thoroughly, occasionally pulling back for air only for him to lightly tug you back into place. His breathy moans were music to your ears, but he'd nudge you every time he felt you smile or get too cocky.

This went on for a few minutes; he'd occasionally thrust into your mouth while you moved your head up and down his length, worshipping it with your tongue. Eventually he started to tremble, and his grip on your hair tightened for a few seconds. You expected him to come down your throat but instead he pushed you back onto your knees, away from him. You stared up at Ouma in confusion until you noticed his cock was in his hand and pointed towards you. His smile was as sickeningly sadistic and sweet as usual as his cum shot towards you, covering bits of your face and most of your chest. You were lucky enough to avoid getting any in your eyes, but your cheeks and lips were still rendered a sticky mess by his seed. For a second you wondered if he was going to say "whoops!" or lie that it was an accident, but Ouma did no such thing. Instead he smiled down at your shaking body, impressed with his own handiwork. You hair was a mess, your body was trembling, and you were covered with his cum, yet somehow it looked like _you_ were the one who just had the orgasm of your life.

"You can go now!" Ouma announced after a few seconds. He tucked his cock back inside his pants, but not before wiping the leaking head against your uniform.

"Uh, are you kidding? I can't go back to my room like this, what if someone sees?" You stared down at yourself, fully aware of how utterly filthy you looked. 

Ouma giggles, obviously amused by your reaction. "I guess you'll have to hurry then, huh? ♪"

You rolled your eyes and looked around for a tissue or anything else to wipe yourself with, but there was nothing to use. It was a good thing your room was close by.

"Don't look so distraught!" Ouma whined. "Besides, we both know you'd _love_ it if one of our classmates saw you like this."

You turned your back to him and rolled your eyes, not wanting Ouma to see the slight blush that tinted your cheeks. How could you still be embarrassed by taunts like that after everything that just happened? "Yeah, whatever." You began to walk to the door when he sang your name.

"...Yes?" You replied, reluctantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ouma hummed. It was phrased as a statement. but his voice lifted at the end, and you could tell it was meant as more of a question. After all, you'd fulfilled your part of the bet and whether something like this happened again was completely up to you. He could've just asked if you wanted to see him again, but that wasn't necessary. You both already knew your answer so there was really no need.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BardsAmbrosia for encouraging/inspiring me to follow my trashy dreams of writing and posting this uwu


End file.
